


Heart, we will forget him!

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy helps a handsome customer find his boyfriend the perfect gift.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 31
Kudos: 472
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Heart, we will forget him!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythinghappensforareason17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/gifts).



> Written for Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, specifically the square W3: AU: Bookstore. Thank you to everythinghappens-love for prompting me on Tumblr!

_Heart, we will forget him!_  
_You and I, to-night!_  
_You may forget the warmth he gave,_  
_I will forget the light._  
  
_When you have done, pray tell me,_  
_That I my thoughts may dim;_  
_Haste! lest while you’re lagging,_  
_I may remember him!_  
**\- "Heart, we forget him" by Emily Dickinson**

It was a slow day. Darcy was busy refreshing the emails, watching people walk by, leaning her elbow against the counter.

She thought about getting up and doing another perfect ordering – but Jane was already at it in the New Releases section, and nothing had moved in a few hours, anyway. There was nothing to do. She glanced down at the ginger cat slumped over the box of bargain mass-market paperbacks and frowned.

She lifted a finger, leaning down to prod its sleeping form, only for the cat to roll over and stretch, ignoring her.

“Jane!”

“What?”

“I’m bored.”

“Nice to meet you, Bored,” Jane called back. “You can check the register balance again.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. “What, and count the four dimes and one button?”

She moved back, popping open the register anyway, lifting the tray, when the bell tinkled at the front door, signalling a visitor. She shoved the tray away, stepping back to watch the figure walk in.

“Hi!” Darcy said, a little too loud than necessary, and he glanced at her, their eyes meeting.

Darcy was not prepared for the face that looked back at her. He was in his early thirties, and strikingly handsome. His long brown hair was swept back in a low bun at the base of his skull, his high cheekbones on display. His brows lifted at the volume of her voice, and Darcy felt a flush across her cheeks.

“ _Hi_ ,” he replied, and he kept walking, a smile forming on his face as he moved past the counter to the shelves, disappearing at the very left of the store.

Darcy dropped her voice to a whisper, craning her head to look at Jane who was standing up from the Young Adult section.

_“Jane!”_

Jane wandered over, frowning at her, unaware of Mr. Handsome. She went to the computer as Darcy tried to listen out for movements at the back of the store. Jane began clacking away, absorbed in actual work as Darcy replayed the last couple minutes over in her head.

“What’s the SKU on this one?” Jane said, waving a book in front of Darcy, trying to get her to respond. “Hey – what’s with you?”

Darcy grabbed her wrist, pushing the book out of her line of sight, her brows raised.

“Abercrombie’s back there, so… play it cool?”

“Is this coming from the same person who yelled ‘vibe check’ and threw a literal shoe at me last weekend?” Jane drawled, starting her typing again. “Susan in the Jersey store said she needs this one…”

“You know what I’m like when I get tequila in me,” Darcy muttered. “And I missed you. Also, it was my slipper…”

“Whatever, I’ll just go do my job,” Jane retorted, though there was no malice in her tone. She walked back to the Young Adult shelves and then further back to the Children’s section, a Post-It in her hand, on the hunt.

Darcy bit her lip, her eyes swinging back to where Mr. Handsome went. She quickly looked away, opening the emails on the computer again, pretending to be busy when she heard his footsteps. Darcy glanced up, still clicking her mouse on a random section of the screen, nothing happening.

“Can I help you?”

There was a flash of teeth and he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, taking in a breath.

“I hope so. I’ve been lookin’ for this book, it’s meant to be a gift…”

“Oh?” Darcy said, and he nodded. “I can try my best.”

“It’s uh, this edition of Emily Dickinson poems. I’ve been up and down, all over the place. I thought about gettin’ it online but the giftee might bitch about me not supporting local stores…”

His Brooklyn accent was coming and going like a tide and Darcy felt herself smirk a little, watching him look at the ceiling, relaying this story.

“It’s gilded, it’s an edition from, like, twelve years back. I really hope I haven’t left this too late, it’s their birthday in two days…”

Darcy opened up the intranet and began searching, having some idea which edition he meant. She hadn’t seen it bought in a while. She began clacking on the keys as he went on.

“I only came up with the idea after they said Dickinson was their favourite…”

She looked up, and he gave a short laugh.

“Sorry, I’m babblin’…”

“No, I can – let me just go back and look at the shelves,” she said, and she moved out from behind the counter, slipping past him.

He smelt of men’s deodorant and she thought about wrapping her arms around his neck, her face burning as she walked quickly down the shelf at the end of the long row, all the way to the back where the Poetry section resided.

“You think I might have missed it?” he asked, and she realized he might take it badly. “I mean, it’s possible. Having a boy’s look instead of a girl’s look… that’s what my ma used to say…”

Darcy couldn’t stop the giggle escaping and she hoped she didn’t sound hysterical, moving to the beginning of the long row of titles, the Dickinson patch a few volumes, all of them recent editions. She scanned the rest of the rows with her eyes, assessing.

“Not here,” she murmured. “That’s okay. I’ll just…”

She turned, seeing Jane in the corner of her eye, and her friend ducked back, still watching them like Harriet the Spy while the man seemed to not notice. Darcy cleared her throat, moving past the man again, and he was following her.

She reached the computer, inspecting the intranet, frowning.

“We’re meant to have a copy….”

She began searching, rolling her lip between her teeth, feeling watched. She looked up at him.

“Burbank got sent our last one. About five years ago,” she said, and the man let out a sigh.

“Damn it,” he muttered. “I left it too late…”

“Wait, let me see,” she went on, picking up the landline cordless phone, pointing to a figure on the screen. “There’s meant to be a copy in another store. Fingers crossed…”

There was the awkward pause in between her dialling the other store’s number, when she put the phone to her ear and waited. She gave a little smile, pointing to the phone.

“Waiting…”

 _Obviously, Darcy, you fucking dork,_ she thought. He smiled at her, glancing behind her at the _Harry Potter_ fanart poster that took up the majority of the wall.

The phone rang and rang and Darcy tried not to roll her eyes, knowing who she was dealing with on the end was notoriously lazy. When she heard the scuffle of someone picking up, she gave the man a thumbs-up, looking away.

_“Hello, Pages. This is Mac…”_

“Mac! It’s Darcy, hi, how are you?”

_“I’m fine. What’s up?”_

Mac had always sounded like a two-pack-a-day smoker with the sniffles, and he cleared his throat loudly into the phone, making Darcy’s smile falter for a fraction of a second.

“I’m looking for Emily Dickinson, the Ashley edition from 2006. The intranet said you have a copy.”

_“Alright, lemme just… ah, go check…”_

More waiting, and Darcy could feel the awkwardness set in again, the man still hanging by the counter, his eyes focusing on her hand drumming her fingers on the counter.

A couple minutes passed by the time Mac returned, yawning indelicately.

_“Yeah, got it.”_

“Okay, great. Can you send that ASAP? Express?”

The stranger lit up, looking at her face and Darcy smiled, another thumbs-up.

 _“Yeah, sure,”_ Mac grunted. _“It’ll cost extra…”_

“That’s fine, just do it now, okay, Mac? Thank you,” Darcy said. “Thanks, Mac.”

She thought if she was extra nice he might comply faster, but it never usually worked. She hung up, and the man still smiling.

“Where’s it comin’ from?” he asked, and Darcy gave a little wave.

“Boston,” she said. “I’ll just get your…” She grabbed a pick-up form and a pen. “Details.”

She dated the form, put in the SKU and book details. She met his eye.

“Name and contact number?”

“Bucky Barnes. B-U-C-K-Y,” he said, which Darcy didn’t expect. He sounded like a farmhand.

He leaned against the counter as he gave her the number, before he noticed the cat, a little smile forming as he lifted a finger to scratch at his ears.

“Hey, little guy,” he murmured. “Who’s this?”

“Bowie,” Darcy replied, and Bucky chuckled. “He’s a fat ass.”

“He’s keepin’ watch,” he said.

Darcy went back to the computer, seeing Mac had already begun to process the transfer, so she processed a receipt for the pick-up, ducking to get the print-out. She folded it in two, holding it up.

Bucky smiled, tilting his head.

“You’ve saved me,” he said, and she shook her head. “Otherwise… I dunno, I don’t think the other editions would do the lady justice.”

“They’re lucky, your girlfriend,” she said, and his brows lifted, his blue eyes widening a fraction. Darcy felt her stomach drop. “Oh, God. That was such a gendered assumption, I’m sorry…”

She looked away, laughing.

“Christ, if Dickinson heard me –”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Bucky cut in, saving her. “You’ll call me?”

Darcy blinked. “Oh, right. Yeah, when it comes here. Then you’ll come pick it up. Unless, you know, you want me to… deliver it, or…?”

“No, I’ll come get it,” he said, and there was the smile again, the one from when she blurted her greeting before.

She felt her stomach flip and he moved forward, his hand out.

“Thanks -?”

“Darcy,” she said, taking his hand and shaking it. His grip was firm.

He stood back, reaching to pet Bowie, shoving the paper into his jacket pocket. The cat purred, looking like a furry orange puddle.

Bucky gave her one last glance and Darcy gave a dorky wave, the blush deepening.

Then he fucking _winked_ at her and she held her breath, watching him leave. She waited until he’d walked past the windows before pushing off from the counter, stalking back to the Children’s section, her eyes wide.

“Jane, _please_ tell me you saw some of that.”

“That trainwreck?” Jane said, smirking. Darcy put a hand on her hip.

“You know what –”

“It’s fine, Darce,” her friend cut in, pulling out a book, ticking off from the list on her Post-It with a pencil. “He’s really pretty. Kind of ridiculous, actually… you think he’s a model?”

“I have no idea, but he’s definitely taken,” Darcy said, folding her arms. “Possibly gay, too.”

Jane threw back her head and cackled, which only made Darcy harrumph.

“Okay, not necessary…”

Jane turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Darcy… he was checking you out the entire time you were back there,” she said, nodding at the Poetry section in the distance. “His eyes were glued to your butt.”

Darcy felt her stomach flip again. “No… no, it’d be like a curiosity thing. Gay guys can do that. Admire the female body in a way…”

Jane shook her head, turning back to the shelf. “No, it was definitely a ‘I want to touch that’ type of look.”

“What?” Darcy blurted. “Shut up. You have no idea…”

She scurried back to the counter, hearing Jane giggle.

-

Darcy didn’t have much going on. It was painfully obvious when she waited for Bucky’s order to come through. She thought about excuses to call him, just to hear his voice. Maybe an update – _it’s with the courier_ – but she wasn’t that desperate for attention.

She kept reliving the exchange in her head, wondering if she misinterpreted everything. Jane didn’t have the best sense when it came to men. She’d been known to misinterpret flirting all the time whenever they were out together.

She stopped herself from going to look at the security footage from that afternoon. It was tempting to see if Jane’s observation was accurate.

She was slumped over the counter like Bowie was on top of the _Lord of the Rings_ boxset in front of the Fantasy shelves when the courier came in with a stack of packages. Jane signed for them, picking up one with a smirk on her face.

“Vibe check!”

She threw it and Darcy grabbed it with a yelp, the courier startled.

“What the fuck, Jane?”

By the time she read the label, her outrage was forgotten. There was Bucky’s name in thick block letters.

“It’s the package!”

She waited for the courier to leave before diving for the phone while Jane began to cut into the other boxes. Darcy forgot about all work she needed to do, dialling Bucky’s number and putting the phone to her ear.

It rang until it reached the Voicemail, and then Darcy’s heart sank upon hearing the message:

“You’ve reached Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Please leave a message and one of us will get back to you…”

The voice sounded as young as Bucky’s, with the same Brooklyn twang. Darcy cleared her throat, remembering she needed to identify herself.

Except, if it was a gift, she wasn’t about to ruin the surprise.

“Uh, hi. Bucky, it’s Darcy. Call me back.”

She hung up, making a face. Jane turned to look at her.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Darcy grumbled, looking down at the phone before putting it back on the hook, moving toward the boxes to help Jane unpack.

-

She didn’t hear from him at all, and she wondered if she shouldn’t have bothered. Maybe he and his boyfriend were laughing about how ridiculous she was, so obviously attracted to him, the poor thing…

She heard the bell tinkle as she was at the back off the store, sorting through the _Politics_ section while Jane manned the helm. She heard footsteps and then Jane’s murmur:

“Darcy, he’s here.”

“What?” she mumbled, and she glanced up, seeing Jane’s eager smile and nodding.

It was never going to happen. For once she didn’t like Jane encouraging her. She drew in a breath, sighing as she handed Jane the list she was working on, walking toward the front of the store.

Bucky stood at the counter, his hair down, pushed back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry I didn’t call back,” he said, and she frowned, confused. “I had to come up with this story –”

“I wasn’t going to say it was someone from Pages calling,” she murmured, moving behind the counter and ducking down to pick up the package, straightening up again.

She didn’t want to look at him too much today. The fun of it had begun to wear off. She handed the book to him and he took it, turning it over to admire it.

“He’ll love this,” he murmured, and Darcy was glad. It was her job to help find someone a book. “I gotta go home and wrap it for tomorrow. He heard the message and got all confused…”

He smiled as he said this, shaking his head.

“I said we met at the gym. I haven’t been to the gym in like, six weeks,” he muttered. “He knows somethin’s up… My head was all over the place when I gave you the number. So stupid, you think I’d remember to give a cell number instead of the home one.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll act surprised,” she said, giving a little smile.

“How much -?”

“Thirty,” she said, and he took out his wallet, forking over a fifty.

She processed the sale and gave him the change, only for him to curl her fingers around it, pushing it back. Darcy frowned.

“No, that’s… that’s okay.”

“Come on, you really helped me out,” he said, his voice soft.

Darcy felt her face flush as she finally looked him in the eye. He was disarming, so earnest. She let out a nervous laugh.

“Uh, no. Really. It’s my job.”

He took the change and then shoved it in the tin beside the register, looking pleased.

“That’s not a tip jar,” Darcy said, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. “That’s a fundraiser tin from the shelter where we got Bowie.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, and he began to chuckle. “Thought I was bein’ slick… Never mind…”

They shared a grin and Darcy remembered the receipt, pushing the paper into his hand, stepping back. He picked up the book, nodding at her.

“Thanks, Darcy…”

He lingered, looking over at Bowie and then back at Darcy.

“I’ll see you around,” he added. “I like this place.”

“Cool, we’ll be here,” she said, gesturing to the sleeping fur blob.

He walked backwards until he reached the door, slipping out. Darcy watched him leave, raising her hand as he did the same on the other side of the glass.

Jane appeared, smirking.

“He _likes_ you.”

“That’s a stretch,” Darcy retorted, but she had liked how he seemed intent on staring at her when he left a second ago.

“He asked specifically _for you_ ,” she sing-songed, and Darcy rolled her eyes. “Said, and I quote, ‘Please tell me Darcy is working today’.”

Darcy looked away, smiling. It was nice in a way. Even if it was kind of empty.

-

She locked the door, stepping back as the cool night air hit her, her eyes widening at the familiar figure she saw standing next to the curb.

“Bucky,” she said, and she saw he wasn’t alone.

The man beside him was taller, blond and blue-eyed, his huge arms folded over his chest. They both towered over Darcy as she stepped forward, slipping the key into her handbag.

“Hey, we hoped we’d run into you,” Bucky said. He tilted his head in the direction of his companion. “This is Steve.”

Steve stepped forward, flashing smile. He was very pretty, too. They made a very handsome couple.

He took Darcy’s hand in his.

“Thought I’d say thanks in person,” he said, and Darcy tilted her head. She glanced at Bucky. Steve didn’t miss a beat. “Since you helped him get the book from Boston.”

“Right, but – it was his idea,” Darcy said, and Bucky smiled.

“Steve figured out you must have shipped it express,” he said, and Darcy felt her stomach twist. “You didn’t charge me for it.”

“It’s not –”

“Can we buy you dinner?” Steve said, and Darcy finally let go of his hand, the heat rising in her cheeks.

She looked at both of them.

“Why?”

The both smiled. She wondered if this was all some elaborate joke at her expense.

“We’d like to,” Bucky said. “If that’s okay. You were closing up, I figured…”

His sentence trailed off and Darcy tried to believe it, the intent behind it. She bit her lip, looking down the street, seeing the people walking. She was probably going to have something simple like pasta noodles with way to much Parmesan cheese.

“Okay,” she said, hitching her handbag strap higher on her shoulder. “Anywhere in particular?”

She fell into step with them, each man on either side of her. She didn’t know what to think. If they were interested in being friends, that was okay. She would probably move past her crush in time, though it would be painful at first. She’d dealt with rejection plenty of times before. She didn’t tend to be someone’s first choice, which was why Jane’s pushing got on her nerves. It didn’t seem to matter how much she was attracted to someone. It usually snuffed out fast.

“I could go for something caffeinated,” she went on, trying to puff herself up.

She was hanging out with a guy and his boyfriend, no big deal.

“Sounds good,” Steve said, “Maybe some pie?”

“Fuck yeah!” Darcy said, and they grinned at each other.

It was a lot to process, being in the vicinity of these two men. When they reached a diner a couple streets away, Darcy slipped into a booth, taking the window seat while Bucky moved in beside her, Steve on the other side.

It moved by faster once they ordered their food. They talked about the store and how Steve had no idea what Bucky was getting him for his birthday, and that he was so pleasantly surprised, especially with the fancy gilded edition that Darcy got.

“Boston, express shipping,” Bucky added, lifting his coffee cup to take a sip. “So we couldn’t let that slip by.”

“Buck also mentioned making a new friend,” Steve added, and Darcy paused her chewing, her eyes swinging to meet Bucky’s. “So I was interested, too.”

“How long have you guys been together?” Darcy asked, deflecting what she was feeling.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a glance.

“Since we were teenagers.”

“Wow,” she said, unable to stop herself. “I don’t mean to sound like… a mom but – do you guys ever think about getting married?”

“Maybe,” Steve said, glancing at Bucky. “We talk about it sometimes.”

“That’d be great. I bet you guys would have an awesome party,” she said, popping another fry into her mouth. “You could read Bucky a Dickinson quote.”

She was just spit balling. She wondered how much longer she’d put herself through this, being around this couple that was so clearly in love. She thought of Jane’s little observation again and wanted to roll her eyes at herself, her eagerness to please.

Bucky had gone quiet, his hand leaving his cup, dropping to his thigh under the table as his knee jiggled. Darcy felt the shift in the air, feeling like she’d overstepped. Maybe Bucky had no intention of marrying Steve and she’d brought up a sore spot.

She thought about a smooth recovery, until Bucky’s arm stretched across the top of the seat they shared and she blushed deeper, her heartbeat picking up.

She made the mistake of looking at Steve, to check if he noticed her reaction, and she was met with his intense stare.

“He likes you,” Steve said, and Darcy blinked. “He’s… usually better at this.”

There was a smirk forming on his face and Darcy could hear the irritation in Bucky’s tone though she didn’t dare look at him.

“Punk –”

“When he fessed up after I unwrapped the book, sayin’ he met this girl at a bookstore, I had to know what he was gettin’ into,” Steve went on.

Darcy found her voice. “I swear, Steve, I didn’t try to overstep. I don’t want to cause –”

They both began to laugh and she flushed, stealing a glance at Bucky.

“Fuck you guys,” she snapped, moving to grab her handbag and stand up. “I don’t need this weird bullshit. I’ll go home. I’m not going to be some little project –”

Bucky stopped her from trying to push past him, his hand on her wrist, and she looked down at him, glaring.

“Darce. I do like you. He thinks he’d like you, too.”

She sunk into the seat again, looking at Steve. “I don’t get it.”

It took a few seconds to sink in and her eyes flew shut.

“Oh, shit. I’m dumb,” she whispered. “You guys…”

 _Like to share_ , she finished in her head.

“Yeah,” Steve murmured, and she saw his eyes dip to her mouth for a second. “Yeah, definitely.”

She tried not to lose her cool and gave a little laugh, sinking further into her chair, passing a hand over her face. Bucky still held onto her wrist, his thumb brushing across her sensitive skin.

He didn’t let go of her, not until she’d finished her meal. Bucky threw down some notes and they moved out of the booth, his arm coming down to settle over her shoulders. Darcy tried to remember how to walk normally.

It felt like there had to be a catch. When they stepped outside, Steve stuck out his arm to hail a cab.

“You guys… going home?” she murmured.

The men exchanged a look.

“Yeah,” Steve said.

“Can I… come, too?” she finished.

-

She didn’t do this normally.

Normally, Darcy’s version of a sex life was very cautious, bordering on abstinence. This time, she went home with two men she barely knew. She’d never had sex with more than one person at a time, either.

Their apartment smelt of Bucky’s deodorant and leather from their couch in the living room. Bucky took her coat while Steve wandered off down the hallway, leaving them alone.

“You want a beer?” Bucky asked, and she nodded dumbly.

She twisted her beanie in her hands, waiting alone on the couch. Steve returned minus his jacket, his flannel shirt pushed down to his elbows. He sat down beside her, closer than she was used to.

He didn’t scare her. What unsettled her was how okay she was with all this, how easily she fell between them.

Bucky appeared with three beers, handing one to Steve and Darcy and sipping his own, sitting on the other side of her on the couch.

It quickly became cramped, Darcy’s lip between her teeth.

“You okay?” Steve murmured, and Darcy nodded.

“All of this because of Dickinson,” she said, and Steve smiled at her.

“I always had a crush on her,” he said, and Bucky muttered:

“You would…”

Darcy smiled, unsure of where to place her eyes, wishing she could watch them both equally. She liked that they both made her feel equally safe and exhilarated. She sipped her beer and put it down, turning her head toward Bucky.

She’d known him first.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey,” he echoed, pulling the bottle away from his mouth.

She grabbed hold of his chin and kissed him, and he moaned, the sound startling in its earnestness. She closed her eyes, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, and she used her other hand to reach around to grab at Steve’s shirt, pulling him toward her.

She pulled back from Bucky, Steve’s hands coming up to take hold of her face, his mouth slanting over hers.

Things progressed faster than Darcy was used to but she didn’t have any complaints. She was the one who took her shirt off first, hands gliding over her skin seconds later, mouths on her neck and chest, Steve moving lower.

He buried his face between her legs as Bucky kissed her mouth, cupping her breasts and rolling them, Darcy’s hips canting.

“Are we gonna do this here?” she panted, and Bucky nodded, making her laugh.

“You’re stayin’ here,” he whispered, one hand sliding down her back and gripping her ass.

She whimpered, Steve’s tongue swirling around her clit before he sucked her into his mouth, her hand grabbing the back of his head to press him closer.

“I don’t have enough hands,” she gasped, “Not enough anything…”

Bucky pressed her forehead to his as she came, her whole body seizing up, her eyes closing at the last second. She felt as if she was overflowing with pleasure.

Steve pulled back, kissing her thigh, moving up to press his wet mouth to her chest and face. He hovered by her cheek, Bucky’s hand still on her rear. Steve wiped his mouth on his shoulder, his eyes meeting hers.

“What does Bucky like?” she asked, and Steve watched her mouth as she spoke, a slow grin forming.

“Ride him,” he said, and she nodded before kissing him hard, breaking it off to push her hands into Bucky’s chest, climbing into his lap.

-

Towards the end, she was between them, her hand wrapped around Steve’s shaft with Bucky still inside her, her back to him as he held her in his lap. The men kissed, and it was so intimate she knew she’d never forget it, the image of their tongues tangling as they fought one another burning in her mind forever.

Bucky had his arm wrapped around her middle, his hand slipping down her front to tease her, breaking off his kiss with Steve to bite the back of her neck, Steve’s mouth sealing over hers.

“I’m gonna –” Steve gasped, and she stroked faster, his eyes flying shut.

He came, the mess spilling on her fist and she let go, licking her fingers, before Bucky gave a little growl and pushed her forward, her body slumping into Steve’s arms as he began to thrust into her faster, his hips smacking into her ass.

Bucky lasted another minute before he came, carefully pulling back to slip out of her, moving off to dispose of the condom. They panted together when he returned, and everything rubbed raw.

For the first time, she noticed the book on the coffee table.

She began to giggle, a little delirious.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/) where you can prompt me! ❤


End file.
